Confessions
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: This is the story that I began writing but was deleted from my account. Takes place at the end of POA when Harry goes to Remus' office to say goodbye to him, and he confesses his love. HPRL.
1. Chapter 1

"Professor Lupin?"

Remus looked up from his trunk to see Harry standing in the doorway, eyes red and face tearstained. "Oh Harry." Remus went over to Harry and embraced him, and Harry cried into Remus' gray robes but the professor didn't seem to mind. Remus smiled and said, "Harry, it's only me."

"Don't say that." Harry pulled back and gazed into Remus' eyes. He had been falling in love with Remus "You're amazing. You're everyone's favorite teacher and people are still talking about Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothes. You're the best teacher I've ever had. Ever."

"Harry, I-I don't know what to say." Remus' voice broke and he pulled Harry into another hug.

"Why did you resign?" Harry mumbled against Remus' shoulder.

Remus sighed as he gently rocked them. "I expect word has begun spreading and owls will begin arriving soon, and parents won't want...well, someone like me teaching their children."

"Professor-" Harry began.

"Remus."

"Remus," Harry agreed. "I saw you transform and I think you're beautiful." Remus blushed and went back to his packing but Harry followed Remus and held the older man's hands in his. "Hey Remus, Remus, look at me. I told you. You're amazing."

"_You're_ amazing Harry," Remus said. "You saved two lives last night and saved an innocent man from a terrible fate." He smiled at Harry and Harry's heart melted.

"Well, I er...couldn't have ever done it without Ron and Hermione," Harry decided, and Remus only chuckled. Unfortunately at that moment Remus caught him staring at him and said, "Something on my face?"

Harry went crimson. "Um, no." It was now or never. "Actually there's something I have to-"

"Remus, your ride is here." Dumbledore stood in the doorway and he gave Harry a knowing smile.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said to Dumbledore.

"Is it all right if Harry and I have a moment alone, Albus?" Remus questioned.

"Of course." Dumbledore closed the door behind him and Remus turned to Harry.

"I-I-" Harry stammered, but instead of words he wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and softly kissed his lips. Remus moaned and his arms went around Harry's waist, he poked Harry's teeth impatiently with his tongue and when Harry opened his mouth Remus explored the back of Harry's throat. This was so wrong, Remus knew it, knew that James and Lily would kill him, that Sirius would kill him, Albus, Severus, the Ministry, so many people. But at that moment, with Harry's hands up his shirt and in his hair and they were kissing in the middle of the room, Remus simply didn't care.

Harry pulled back, his eyes wide. "Remus, I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Remus ordered, and Harry smiled before connecting their lips again. Both pairs of eyes were closed and so they didn't notice Dumbledore standing in the doorway watching them kiss. After a moment Dumbledore smiled to himself and quietly shut the door.

"Please stay," Harry begged after slowly breaking their kiss.

"I'm sorry, love. I've already resigned, my ride is waiting and if we were professor and student our relationship would be more inappropriate than it is already. But I love you and I promise we will see each other again."

"Promise?"

Remus smiled down at the boy in his arms and they kissed again. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed as he fell backwards onto his pillow at number four. He really missed Remus, even if it had only been two weeks and during that time they had exchanged quite a few love letters. Harry also couldn't wait to go to the Burrow, Ron and Hermione were supposed to arrive in a week-

"POTTER!" Vernon shouted from downstairs. "Get down here, now!"

Harry groaned and headed downstairs in his pajamas, it was late at night but he couldn't imagine what Vernon could possibly want with him this late at- "Remus?"

It really was Remus, standing in the doorway smiling at him. Harry's heart melted at the gorgeous sight, he threw himself into Remus' arms and showered him with kisses. "Remus what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you to my cottage," Remus announced, and Harry kissed him again. Remus moaned and deepened the kiss, neither of them caring that Vernon was watching them make out.

"That is disgusting," Vernon spat, and Remus smiled against Harry's lips.

"I missed you so much," Harry murmured, resting his forehead against Remus'.

"I missed you too my Harry," Remus said, kissing Harry's hair. "Would you like me to help you pack?"

"You're not going anywhere with that freak!" Vernon cut in, and the couple glanced behind them.

"I love him and yes I am going with him!" Harry shouted. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Vernon. "And you're not stopping me!"

"Harry!" Remus gasped, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind him. Harry quickly grew hard at the feeling of Remus' crotch pressed against his arse but he managed to ignore it. "Harry, give me your wand. You'll only get in trouble."

"He called you a-" Harry began, but Remus interrupted him.

"If you really do love me you'll give me your wand," Remus panted, breathless from trying to restrain his young boyfriend.

"Only if you'll give me something in return when we get to the cottage," Harry said.

Remus smiled knowingly. "Deal." He put Harry's wand in his pocket and released Harry. "Now. I'll help you pack."

Harry nodded and helped when Remus scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom. "Hey! Put me down!"

"If you insist," Remus sighed dramatically and he dropped Harry onto the bed. Harry scrambled to his feet and Remus began to help Harry pack. When they had finished Remus shrunk Harry's things, put them in his pocket, and pulled Harry against him.

"Now Harry we will be Apparating and since this is your first time...you...you must..." Remus trailed off and leaned his head back, savoring the feeling of Harry's hand stroking his erection. Harry had quickly grown bored and was now giving Remus a very successful hand job. Harry grinned, he had expected Remus to scold him but Remus seemed to enjoy it so much he didn't really care. "Harry," Remus gasped as Harry's lips touched his neck, and Harry began rapidly sucking on Remus' bare skin before biting into it.

"Ouch!"

Harry grinned and kissed Remus before zipping up his boyfriend's pants. "Harry you must never try to seduce me while we're about to Apparate," Remus declared, but he was smiling too.

"Oh Remmy you know you liked it." Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. "Besides it's distracting when we're pressed together like a sandwich."

"Now you're making me hungry."

"For a sandwich?"

"No." Remus smiled down at Harry and they Apparated into Remus' cottage. Harry fell on top of Remus in the living room, and he quickly apologized and got up.

"Wow Remus it's beautiful." Harry looked around the living room, which had a couch by the fireplace and there were tons of bookshelves. Hermione would Iike it here, Harry thought. The curtains, which were now closed, were the Gryffindor colors of red and gold.

Remus smiled and hugged Harry from behind him. "I'm glad you like it." He pressed a kiss to Harry's neck and Harry turned in Remus' arms to kiss him on the lips. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered in Harry's ear, and Harry shivered when Remus gently nipped at it.

He led Harry out the back door and Harry's eyes widened when he saw the HUGE swimming pool in the backyard.

Harry grinned. "Brilliant!" He hugged Remus and pecked him on the lips, and Remus chuckled and kissed back.

"Would you like to go for a swim before bed?" Remus asked then, taking Harry by surprise. He knew Remus didn't mean swim in bathing suits, and they probably wouldn't be doing much sleeping that night either.

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Can I just...have a minute?" Harry felt a bit weird because part of him still thought of Remus as Professor Lupin, since it had been only several weeks after the end of term when Remus resigned and they had shared their first kiss in the DADA classroom.

"Of course, my love." Remus kissed Harry softly before Harry went inside and sat down at the dining room table to think. He very much wanted Remus to take his virginity, for Remus to be his lover. Harry was only thirteen, nobody lost their virginity this young but he didn't care, he loved Remus and he trusted him...

Harry got up and looked out the kitchen window, where Remus was sitting on the edge of the pool, completely naked, apparently deep in thought as well. _He looks like an angel_, thought Harry, and after stripping down to his boxers his heart began to speed up. He removed his boxers and left them on the floor with his other clothes, and he opened the screen door and stepped outside.

Remus looked up and smiled when he saw Harry, and Harry went to sit down beside him. "You're so beautiful," Harry murmured and Remus blushed. Remus leaned in to kiss him and Harry closed his eyes as their lips softly touched. Harry kissed him back and both shrieked when they fell in the water. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Remus, kissing him deeply.

"Harry are you absolutely sure about this?" Remus asked. "I don't want to do anything you could regret later and werewolves mate for life...I'm so much older than you..."

"I don't care," Harry insisted. "I want you to love me. I want to feel you inside me. I need you. I _love_ you-" He was interrupted by Remus' mouth on his and he gasped into Remus' mouth, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss.

After kissing for a long time Remus said, "One last chance, Harry."

"I need you," Harry repeated, and Remus gently pushed into Harry. Harry cried out and held onto Remus tightly as Remus led them over to the steps. Harry lay down in the shallow water as Remus pushed deeper inside him. It hurt badly but it felt good and Harry wanted more. "Remus," Harry gasped as he wrapped his legs around Remus' waist, he came inside Remus and kissed him softly.

"This is so perfect Harry," Remus sighed, resting his forehead against Harry's. "I love you."

"I love you Remus," Harry echoed. "I love you so much." He yawned and Remus chuckled. Harry faintly remembered Remus carrying him out of the water and taking him to bed before he fell asleep still inside Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning to a slight pressure on his lips, and he opened his eyes to find Remus' face close to his. "Good morning, love." Remus ran a hand through Harry's hair and said, "How did you sleep?"

"Brilliant," answered Harry, and he wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and pulled him into a kiss. He slipped his tongue into Remus' mouth and massaged it against Remus', but unfortunately the pair of lovers were so lost in their kiss they didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Sirius shouted, indigo eyes full of horror and betrayal. Harry's godfather looked beyond livid and Remus quickly covered himself and Harry with the blankets. "REMUS! YOU SLEPT WITH MY GODSON!"

"I-I-" Remus stammered, and Harry glared at Sirius.

"I love him and he loves me and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it!" Harry yelled.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?!" Sirius roared, not even coherent at this point.

"I-" Harry began, but stopped when Sirius gave him a terrifying death glare.

"Did. You. Sleep. With. Him?" Sirius growled. "Answer the question!"

"Yes," Harry answered. "I, Harry James Potter, had sex with Remus John Lupin."

Sirius wasn't even yelling at this point, he simply glared at them. "You will both get dressed and meet me downstairs immediately after." He left the room and Remus and Harry stared at each other wide-eyed.

"That was scary," said Remus as he gave Harry one of his robes. Harry wrapped it around him and followed Remus downstairs into the kitchen where Sirius was waiting. They sat down and none of them spoke for a long time.

"I spend two weeks at my mother's house where I grew up," Sirius hissed through clenched teeth. "Two bloody weeks, and I come here to find my boyfriend trying to swallow my godson's tongue!"

After a moment Sirius' words hit Harry hard and painfully. "Your boyfriend?" His eyes filled with tears and he turned to Remus. "Boyfriend?"

Remus had a regretful look in his eyes. "Sirius and I were having an affair before he went to Azkaban," he said. "I stayed with him for a night at Grimmauld Place, and...well..." Remus trailed off, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Oh my God." Tears spilled down Harry's cheeks and he didn't even try to stop them. When Remus moved to wipe them away Harry smacked his hand so hard that Remus yanked his hand back in pain. "Don't touch me. I don't ever want to see you again." Harry's voice broke and he stormed out of the kitchen and up to the bedroom he and Remus had slept in last night. He wept into Remus' pillow, it still smelled of him. Sirius and Remus were in love, they had an affair...Remus cheated on him...All the I-love-you's Harry and Remus had exchanged, the love letters, the love they had shared last night, their kiss in the classroom all meant nothing to Remus.

Nothing.

"I hate you," Harry sobbed into Remus' pillow, huge, gasping sobs. He felt someone sit down on the edge of the bed, and he had a suspicious feeling of who it was.

"I wish you would tell me that you love me," Remus said sadly, and Harry sat up and looked at Remus.

"Nobody loves a cheater," Harry spat, ignoring the sadness in kRemus' eyes.

"I didn't cheat on you Harry," said Remus, and Harry was shocked when he realized that Remus was crying. "You are my mate and I love you, I have since the first time I held you when you were a baby. But Sirius and I had a relationship while we were in school and I thought we could make it work again if I forgot about you. But I couldn't. I wished it was you the whole time with Sirius. Please Harry-" Remus cut himself off and buried his face in his hands. Harry felt horrible, he sat beside Remus on the edge of the bed and removed his hands from his face.

"Remus, it's okay. Look at me." Harry's voice was soft and gentle and Remus did look at him.

"Please forgive me Harry," Remus begged. "I love you."

"You are the love of my life Remus," Harry admitted. "But you love Sirius."

"I did love Sirius," Remus corrected him. "I...I was so happy last night Harry. It was the happiest moment of my life. It was amazing."

"I think it was amazing too," Harry agreed. "And I would love to do it again."

"I broke up with Sirius downstairs just now," Remus informed. "We're still friends but I told him it's over. He's trying to calm down and think this over now."

"And how do I know you won't go back to him?" Harry questioned.

"Because you love me and you trust me," Remus said. "Harry, you are the air that I breathe, the only reason for me to live, to love. I will never be unfaithful to you."

Harry's heart melted and he touched his lips to Remus'. He knew after what had happened that he should not kiss Remus, not trust him, but it was hard to not trust the man. He had looked so guilty, so torn that Harry had no other choice but to trust him. Harry slowly broke the kiss and gazed lovingly into Remus' eyes.

"You love me again." Remus smiled warmly at him and Harry's breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight.

"I never stopped," Harry admitted, and when Remus blinked tears out of his eyes Harry wiped them away. They kissed again, but this one was nothing like their last. It was passionate and hungry and heated, and when Remus pulled back to put up a Silencing Charm both were panting and breathless. Remus waved his wand and it clattered to the floor when Harry launched himself onto Remus and knocked him backwards onto the bed. Remus laughed and flipped Harry over, pinning his wrists to the mattress. Remus crushed his lips against Harry's and all but ripped his robe off. Remus took off his own robe and pushed Harry against the headboard, slamming his lips against Harry's so they were sure to be bruised. Harry managed to climb on top of Remus so that he couldn't move, and he began to kiss down Remus' stomach. He felt Remus' fingers digging into his jet black hair and he kissed Remus' belly button and pushed his tongue inside. He kissed Remus on the lips and that was when Remus pushed into him. It hurt quite a bit since he was still sore from last night, but it felt good and he lay his head on Remus' chest. After a few thrusts Harry told Remus that it hurt too much and instead of sex they snuggled under the blankets.

"You," Harry gasped, "drive me fucking crazy. You drive me insane. Do you know that?" Remus laughed and kissed Harry's hair, pulling his young mate closer to him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Harry guessed it was Sirius and he and Remus quickly dressed and opened the door. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of them along with Snape and Sirius.

"Remus, Harry, a word in the kitchen," Dumbledore said, his expression unreadable. Snape was sneering and Sirius's face lacked any emotion. "Now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Remus, how could you? He is not even fourteen!"

"I'm sorry Albus, but I love him very, very much. He is my world and I wouldn't live a second without him." Harry smiled and gave Remus a light peck on the lips.

"Remus, you are old enough to be his father," said Dumbledore, "and if I remember correctly James was several months younger than you. You are supposed to be Harry's guardian, your relationship with him is entirely inappropriate."

"I don't care," Remus said firmly, keeping an arm around his lover's shoulders.

"What if someone else was to find out and they reported this to the Ministry?" Snape stood and glared at the couple. "The both of you would be sent to Azkaban faster than you can say Gryffindor."

"We will be extra careful, Severus," said Remus. "And Sirius...you told Dumbledore?"

Sirius stared back at them, a depressed look on his face. Harry could have sworn he saw Snape staring at Sirius, for once without a hateful look on his face. Maybe he was just imagining things.

"I loved you Remus," was all Sirius said. A tear fell out of his eye and Remus went over to him and hugged him tightly. "I love you," Sirius wept into Remus' shoulder.

"I know, I know," Remus murmured soothingly, rubbing Sirius' back. "I love you too, really I do, but just as a friend-" At that Sirius pushed Remus away and left the room, and surprisingly Snape of all people went after him.

"Remus," said Dumbledore then when it was just the three of them. "I was going to offer your DADA position back, but if you are with Harry then you wouldn't be able to."

Remus looked conflicted and Harry put a comforting arm around his love and said, "You can't do that to him, Professor!"

"If Remus is going to be teaching again your relationship with him would be illegal, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I personally support you but I am afraid that this is out of my hands."

"But you're the headmaster," Harry protested.

"I need a job," Remus sighed, turning to Harry, "but I love you."

"I love you too," Harry agreed, kissing Remus' lips. Of course that quickly turned into a make out session and they completely forgot about Dumbledore watching them kiss-that is, until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I don't know how I can ever choose between you and my job," Remus said, and Harry hugged him tightly.

"If you love teaching-" Harry began.

"No," Remus protested. "I will not leave you, Harry."

"We can still be friends," Harry promised, caressing Remus' face and the older man shivered and leaned into Harry's touch.

Remus smiled sadly. "Friends." They hugged again, and Harry couldn't remember ever feeling so safe than when Remus was holding him.

"I love you Remus," Harry said, voice breaking.

"I love you so much, my Harry," Remus said, sniffling. and he couldn't resist pressing his lips to Harry's once more.

-in the other room-

"Black?" Snape called as he came into the den only to see Sirius sobbing on the couch into a pillow. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered to himself, but he knelt down on the floor and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius looked up, eyes widening when he saw Snape. "What are you doing here?"

"To say that I'm sorry about Lupin," Snape said. Maybe if he closed his eyes or pinched himself, he would wake up from this dream and be back in his Slytherin-themed bedroom and not here, hopelessly in love with Sirius Black.

"Must be dreaming," Sirius decided. "Yes, that's what it is. I'm dreaming. Somewhere during that conversation in the kitchen I fell asleep."

Snape shook his head. "It's not a dream, believe me I'm thinking the same thing." Sirius managed a watery smile and Snape's stomach dropped.

"Why are you here then?" Sirius sat up and Snape sat beside him. Sirius looked confused and quite baffled, after all Snape was behaving very out of character. But Snape had felt terrible for Sirius about Lupin, and he didn't want Sirius to be alone.

"To comfort you, believe it or not," Snape admitted. "Lupin doesn't deserve someone...as..." Come on Severus, say it! "as...greatasyou."

Sirius' head snapped up and he looked at Snape in pure shock. "You mean it?"

Snape nodded and blushed, and Sirius smiled and hugged him. "Ugh get off me Black!" Snape exclaimed, and Sirius grinned and released him. "Can we please just get over our differences and be friends? Please?"

Snape sighed in defeat, for that he would have to break his icy mask. "Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

For the next two weeks Harry and Remus did indeed remain friends. Remus was excited about getting his job back and Harry was excited for him. They still slept together every night, Remus' arms around Harry's waist and his cheek resting against Harry's hair. But Harry missed the delicious taste of Remus' lips, the amazing feeling of Remus inside him, loving him. Even after two weeks of nothing beyond friendship Harry could feel the electricity between him and Remus. He could feel it the moment Remus walked in the room.

Sirius and Snape had also become friends, and that shocked Harry and Remus more than anything. Snape still hated Remus, but he seemed quite fond of Sirius. Sirius and Remus were still broken up because Harry and Remus still had feelings for each other, feelings they were both struggling to ignore. They said I love you to each other constantly, and they would do everything together.

The last night before Harry was to go to Hogwarts, Harry found Remus standing on the balcony looking out at the pool. "Remus?"

Remus turned and his eyes glittered when he saw Harry. "Hello Harry."

"May I join you?"

"Of course." Harry came up to Remus and Remus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Harry asked. He grinned and added, "Professor?"

Remus smiled back. "I'm excited," he admitted. "But will you be all right?"

Harry knew what he was asking. "It'll be hard during class," he predicted, "but otherwise I think so. If you're happy then I'm happy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day Harry, Remus, and Sirius met the Weasleys and Hermione at platform nine and three quarters. Remus sat in the teacher's compartments and Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about their summer the whole ride to Hogwarts. Ron had gone to India and Hermione to France, which made Harry's summer seem boring.

Harry and Ron were both starving by the time they arrived in the Great Hall, and it took even longer for the Sorting to pass. Dumbledore tapped his fork on his glass and waited for everyone to become silent until he said, "I am pleased to announce that Professor Lupin is returning this year as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." The Great Hall burst out clapping and then he added, "Sirius Black will also be co-teaching the position."

That sure shocked the hell out of Harry. He looked up at the staff table to see Sirius sitting between Remus and Snape and he was smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back and mouthed a congratulations, though he had to admit he was a bit jealous even though there was no reason for him to be.

Then Dumbledore made a second announcement. "It is my painful duty to announce that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?!" Harry and Ron gasped in unison.

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley shouted angrily.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure-"

"-definitely not pleasurable to all of us," muttered Harry under his breath, and Ron sniggered.

"-to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore explained what it was and the history behind it, and just as Harry was dozing off he caught Remus' eye and saw that Remus was grinning in his direction. Harry blushed and sat up straighter, and Remus turned his attention back to Dumbledore when he caught Harry staring. Food was served then and after dinner, instead of returning to his common room with his friends Harry went to see Remus in his office.

"Remus?"

No answer for several seconds and then, "Who is it?"

"It's only me." Remus then recognized Harry's voice and he opened the door.

"Harry, do come in." Harry stepped in and looked up to find Remus staring at him, a hungry look in his amber eyes.

"Um, Remus?" Harry squeaked, quite nervous. Remus ventured closer to him and backed Harry to the door, which slammed shut behind them.

"You didn't really think I could resist you," Remus said before crushing their lips together in a fervent kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The second Harry's lips touched Remus' he melted into Remus' embrace and kissed him back with such passion that Remus let out a very audible moan. Harry clung to Remus' gray robes and opened his mouth for Remus. "Wait," Harry panted after managing to pull back, "what about Dumbledore? Nobody can keep anything from him."

There was a desperate look in the werewolf's eyes. "We will find a way to be together, Harry," he said, his hands cradling Harry's face. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into his love's touch. Their lips touched softly and Remus led Harry over to the couch, and they managed to position themselves so that Harry was in Remus' lap and they were sitting up.

After kissing for a long time Harry pulled back and rested his head against Remus' shoulder. "I don't want to go," Harry complained.

"I know, love, but your friends will be wondering where you are by now," Remus said, rubbing Harry's back. "You are welcome to come see me as often as you like, as long as we both don't have classes or meetings."

Harry nestled his head under Remus' chin. "When's your free period?"

"After lunch," Remus answered.

"Brilliant," said Harry. "I'll just meet you here then, and I have DADA the period after that so I'll already be here."

Remus stood, picking Harry up with his hands on Harry's arse. "I love you Remus."

"I love you very much, my Harry," he agreed, setting Harry down on his feet and giving him a sweet kiss. "Off you go, love, I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay," Harry said against Remus' lips, kissing him one last time but he found he could not stop kissing Remus.

Remus sighed in defeat. "Oh screw it," he muttered, "lets just go to bed Harry." Harry grinned and with that he followed Remus to his rooms.

Author's Note: Sorry I know it was a short chapter but I will post Chapter 7 very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the first day of term, Harry stood outside the closed door of Remus' classroom. He ran a hand through his messy hair, unsure really of why he was nervous.

"Come in."

It was like deja vu, like last night all over again. Harry opened the door and his heart leapt into his throat, Remus looked so handsome in his teaching robes. Remus smiled and got up, going over to his lover after setting his quill on his desk. "Hello Harry," he whispered against Harry's lips. Nothing more was said before Remus took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Mmm, Remus," Harry moaned, grabbing a fistful of his teacher's shirt and pulling them together. Remus led Harry over to his desk and set him down on it, still kissing him. "You are wearing far too many clothes."

Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Harry's lips slid down to his jaw. "Oh...fuck, Harry," he sighed.

A mischievous look appeared on Harry's face. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He whispered into Remus' ear, nibbling it softly.

Remus moaned, his amber eyes now glittering with desire. "Oh, fuck yes." He kissed Harry with such passion that Harry's heart melted, and he whimpered into Remus' mouth. He unbuttoned Remus' shirt and slid it off his shoulders, running his hands over his professor's bare stomach. "You are very sexy," Harry whispered. Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Remus, Harry."

Dumbledore's voice shocked Harry so much he almost bit Remus' tongue, which he was sucking on like his life depended on it. Remus whirled around in shock and he scrambled for his shirt, while Harry perched open-mouthed on Remus' desk, the bulge in his pants quite noticeable. It was indeed a very awkward and terrifying situation.

Dumbledore looked...disappointed. "Come with me," he said, and Remus and Harry miserably followed him to his office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Really, Remus?" Dumbledore said ten minutes later. "Harry is fourteen, and you are professor and student! Your affair with him is entirely inappropriate, not to mention what the Ministry would do if they found out!"

"I truly am sorry, Albus," Remus apologized. "But I love Harry, very, very much. He is my mate, and I cannot live without him."

Harry stared at his boyfriend guiltily, he didn't want to get Remus fired and have him leave a second time. Not just because Harry would miss him, but because Remus really loved teaching. "Please don't fire him, Professor Dumbledore," Harry begged. "This is all my fault. I'm getting in the way of what he loves to do-"

"No, Harry," Remus protested. He took Harry's hand and said, "I _love_ you. I'm doing this, too. I could have said no, but did I? I want to be with you, Harry. I want you."

Harry swallowed, unsure of the whole situation. He loved Remus, and he didn't want to be the reason he quit. There was only one option left. It would hurt like hell, but Remus could teach and be happy, with Sirius. "I don't."

"You...don't what?" Remus looked confused.

"I don't want to be with you." Harry forced himself to drop Remus' hand. "I don't love you. I never loved you. I was just experimenting. I wanted to see if I liked boys, but I don't." Harry blinked tears out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Re-Professor Lupin." Tears were pouring down Remus' face, too, and without another word Harry turned and ran out of Dumbledore's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry didn't attend the rest of his classes. Instead he returned to the common room and threw himself on the couch by the fire, sobbing. His heart ached for Remus, he wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him everything would be okay. Only Harry wasn't so sure of that himself, so how could he console Remus without knowing himself, and besides Remus would never want to see his face again. Harry had broken up with him, he had hurt him.

When Ron and Hermione returned from their classes, they were surprised to find Harry silently crying on the couch. "Harry!" Hermione gasped. "What's wrong?"

Harry proceeded to tell his best friends everything, from his first kiss with Remus to their break up in Dumbledore's office. Ron was sitting with his mouth open in shock, and Hermione was gently rubbing Harry's back. "Oh Harry I am so sorry."

Harry sniffled and thanked her. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Tell him you're sorry," Hermione supplied, "and that you love him."

"But Hermione," Harry protested, "it's not that simple. Dumbledore won't let us be together. That's why I broke up with Remus. I didn't want to be the reason he stopped teaching, again, and he was going to quit."

"Beg Dumbledore, then," Ron suggested. "'Mione and I can come with you."

"Ronald's right," said Hermione. "I'm sure Dumbledore can't argue with all three of us."

Harry smiled. "Okay. Thanks guys."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No. I'm sorry, Miss Granger, I just can't allow it."

"Please, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione pleaded. "Harry really loves Professor Lupin. He would never hurt him."

"While I am sure that is true," Dumbledore said, "it is not my right to give."

"Then whose is it?" Ron demanded angrily.

"The Ministry's," Dumbledore informed. "And I'm afraid three fourteen year olds won't change their minds."

"They won't find out," Harry cut in. "Remus and I will be more careful, I swear."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm not sure about this." He hesitated. "How much do you love him, Harry?"

"I would sacrifice my life for his," Harry stated simply. "I love him, Professor, more than anything in the world."

"And I you." Remus stepped into the room and offered Harry a warm smile. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance and Dumbledore just smiled.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, it is necessary that we give these two some privacy," Dumbledore said. "Please follow me." Harry gave the headmaster a grateful look as he ushered Ron and Hermione out, leaving Remus and Harry alone.

"Why did you do it?" Remus asked.

"I didn't want to be the reason you left," Harry answered. "It hurt, but I wanted you to be happy. I love you so much, Remus. I would do anything for you."

Remus' eyes glistened with tears and he pulled Harry into a hug. "Oh Harry, I love you," he said, his voice broken. When Harry pulled back to kiss him he was shocked to see that Remus was crying.

"Don't cry." Harry wiped away Remus' tears. "I love you." He held Remus' face and kissed him softly on the lips. Remus' arms went around his waist and he kissed back passionately.

"I love you so much," Remus mumbled, sucking on Harry's lower lip. Harry moaned and pulled Remus against him, pressing them together as much as he could. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Remus'. "No more fighting, okay?"

"Deal," Harry agreed. He placed small kisses on Remus' lips and Remus smiled. "Let's get out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe you!" Harry shouted that Friday after he and Remus had returned from their date.

"We went to Madame Puddifoot's, what did you expect?!" Remus yelled back, slamming the door of his quarters behind him.

"Well certainly that you wouldn't ravish me in front of the whole restaurant!"

"It was Moony's fault, not mine! Besides, the couples weren't even paying attention!"

"Someone could have easily seen us, Remus!" Harry sighed, exasperated. "We told Dumbledore we'd be more careful, remember?"

Remus stared at him for a long moment, studying him, and finally he sighed too. "You're right," he said. He went over to Harry and hugged him. "We do need to be more careful." He rocked them and kissed Harry's hair before resting his cheek against the boy's head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just so close to the full moon and I think being in Madame Puddifoot's with all those kissing couples, and the fact that you were right there, really aroused Moony." Remus paused. "And me," he admitted.

"I love you," Harry mumbled into Remus' shirt. He found he was desperately trying not to cry.

"I love you very much, my Harry," Remus agreed, rubbing Harry's back soothingly.

Harry pulled back to look at Remus. "So why do we keep fighting?" He rested his palm on Remus' cheek, caressing his face softly. Remus closed his eyes and leaned into his mate's touch. "I hate fighting with you."

"Maybe it's because we like making up so much," Remus offered, smiling down at his love. Their lips touched and Harry smiled into the kiss. Remus moaned softly into Harry's mouth and they stumbled towards the bedroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

"Re-Remus!" A half an hour later found Harry and Remus together in Remus' bedroom. Remus was stroking him gently and Harry came, the white liquid spilling all over the sheets. Remus licked it off his fingers, at least some until Harry launched himself onto Remus and kissed him passionately. The kiss felt amazing, Harry could never get enough of Remus' kisses and he savored every second of them. Harry opened his mouth and let Remus explore it with his tongue. The kiss deepened and Harry's heart swelled with love. He broke the kiss and embraced Remus, and they snuggled together in bed.

"You know Moony, when we're not in public I quite like you ravishing me," Harry declared.

"Really?" Remus said sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

Harry laughed and kissed him, which of course turned into a passionate snogging session.

After they had to stop to catch their breath Remus said, "Let me take you out on a really romantic date, to make up for this one." He paused. "And I promise I won't try and ravish you in public."

Harry laughed. "I would love that," he decided, capturing Remus' lips again in a sweet kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks went by, and Harry and Remus did not have another fight. The Triwizard Tournament was coming up and in a few days they would find out who was going to be in it. Harry was not allowed to participate in it, however-he was too young, but he didn't mind. Anyway even if he could there was no way in hell Remus would ever let him.

Harry and Remus' relationship was perfect, healthy. They were, simply put, deeply in love. Still they were cautious, as they had promised Dumbledore, and as far as they knew no one had seen them. It was kind of awkward in class, but it wasn't a big issue and Harry didn't want to fight with Remus over it.

Ron and Hermione were delighted for them, and Harry was happy they accepted their relationship so he didn't have to hide it from his best friends. He spent a lot of time with Ron and Hermione too, though Hermione made them learn quite a lot about the Triwizard Tournament.

On one particular night Harry and Remus returned from their date, and as soon as they walked through the door Harry slammed Remus against the wall and kissed him hard. Remus moaned into Harry's mouth and pulled them together, already working on the buttons of Harry's shirt.

"Remus, er, I was wondering..." Harry blushed and Remus smiled. "May I shower with you?"

Remus kissed Harry's lips softly. "I would love that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ten minutes later Harry and Remus were standing in Remus' large shower, the lights dimmed and the room filled with scented candles. They were kissing slowly and deeply underneath the hot steamy water when Remus pulled back. "Remus?" Harry said worriedly, stroking Remus' wet hair which his hands were buried in. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Remus reassured him. He caressed his young love's face gently. "I know it's a long ways away but I wanted to ask you before anyone else did. Will you be my date to the Yule Ball?"

The Yule Ball was a dance that was held every year around Christmas, to celebrate the Triwizard Tournament. Harry smiled. "Of course, my love." Remus smiled too and kissed Harry passionately, silencing him.


	11. Chapter 11

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast they saw the Great Hall had been lit with candles everywhere, it reminded Harry of the other night when he and Remus had showered with candles floating all around the bathroom. The Goblet of Fire was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table, it had been moved. Everything looked great, especially Remus who was wearing different robes for the occasion, ones Harry hadn't seen before. He caught Harry's eye and smiled, and Harry smiled back. Hermione noticed them exchanging glances and she grinned happily, she was still ecstatic that they'd gotten back together.

The feast seemed to last forever, with numerous amounts of exchanged lust-filled looks between Harry and Remus, and Harry was bouncing in his seat from excitement by the time Dumbledore clinked his spoon on his glass, silencing everyone. "The goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore said. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" -he motioned to the door behind the staff table- "where they will be receiving their first instruction."

Everyone watched as he took out his wand and the candles were extinguished, plunging the whole Great Hall into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire, shining a blue-white color, shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall.

"The champion of Durmstrang," said Dumbledore, "will be Victor Krum."

"Duh," Ron said proudly as the Great Hall erupted in applause. Victor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and went up to Dumbledore, he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

When the clapping had died down everyone's attention was again focused on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red. Another piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beuxbatons," Dumbledore announced, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said, nodding toward the remainder of the Beuxbatons party. It was an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who hadn't been selected were sobbing with their heads on their arms. It was quite entertaining, Harry looked up at the teachers' table to find Remus suppressing laughter.

When the applause died down the Goblet of Fire turned red once more, and Dumbledore announced the Hogwarts champion: "Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" Ron complained over the applause, but nobody heard him except Harry since he was sitting next to Ron.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said happily. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beuxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champions on-"

Dumbledore stopped speaking, and it was obvious what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it and a long flame suddenly shot out of it into the air, revealing another piece of paper.

Dumbledore automatically reached out a hand and seized it, he read out the name loud and clear.

_"Harry Potter."_


	12. Chapter 12

"No!" The agonized scream belonged to Remus Lupin. "_No!_ I won't allow it!" He made his way over to Dumbledore as everybody, including Harry, stared at him in silence. He muttered a few words to Dumbledore through gritted teeth, and followed the headmaster over to where Harry was sitting.

"Harry, I would like to speak to you in my office. Now," Dumbledore said. Remus was silent, and Harry wondered what was going through his head.

"Remus-" Harry protested, but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him.

"Just come with us, Harry," he said. In a louder voice he said, "Everyone please remain seated and stay calm while we sort this out." Students began chatting while Harry followed Remus and Dumbledore out of the large doors and down the hall to his office. "Please take a seat, both of you," he instructed. With that he walked up the spiral staircase and down the hall out of sight.

"Remus," Harry began tentatively, "you know I didn't do it, right?"

To Harry's immense relief, he nodded. "I know, Harry, I know," he murmured comfortingly, and Harry threw his arms around his lover.

"Oh Remus, I love you," Harry sighed, and Remus chuckled softly as he rubbed Harry's back. "I would hate it if you were mad at me."

"I love you too, Harry, very much," Remus assured him. He kissed Harry's hair and added, "I believe you did not put your name in, and I am as clueless as you are. But one thing is for sure, you sure as hell are not going to participate in that tournament as long as I am concerned."

"I am afraid," Dumbledore cut in, "that this matter is out of my hands, Remus. There is no other choice. He is to participate, and he will just have to do the best he-"

"What?!" Remus let go of Harry. "_No_, you old coot!"

"Remus!" Harry squeaked. However, it was kind of entertaining to watch and he wondered if he should just let them be at the present moment. If things got worse, he could step in-

"I. Will Not. _Let_ Him." Remus was visibly trembling now. "He is my mate, and nothing, I repeat _nothing_, will happen to him."

"_Remus_," Harry repeated, going over to them and putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"And if you" -Remus pointed a finger at Dumbledore- "if you hurt him, _again_ for that matter since he had to grow up with those moronic Dursleys, there will be hell to pay and I shall see to it that-" Harry interrupted him by grabbing him and pressing their lips together in a fiery kiss. Remus moaned in pleasure and kissed him back, and Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Very well," was all Dumbledore said. "The both of you may leave-" He stopped when Remus and Harry made their way to the door, still making out.

"When we get back to my rooms I am going to make passionate love to you," Remus muttered into Harry's ear.

"Oh, _professor_," Harry moaned. Dumbledore shook his head and went back upstairs, hoping that Harry would be able to distract Remus from thoughts of the Triwizard Tournament for tonight. At least now, it seemed, he was doing a pretty good job.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the week was hell. Harry spent all his time with Remus, his friends refused to talk to him and also Ron and Hermione which hurt the most. They were the reason he and Remus were together, they had encouraged Harry to go talk to Dumbledore about letting Harry and Remus be together while Remus could keep teaching at Hogwarts. Cedric was his friend and Harry was grateful, but he still missed his other friends and his two best friends.

On top of that Harry was begging Remus to let him come to the Shreiking Shack with him on the full moon, which was that weekend, and it was a Thursday when Harry brought it up-again. "Please, Remus," Harry begged, "Snape will have made the Wolfsbane Potion for you, I don't see why-"

"_Professor_ Snape," Remus asserted, "and my transformation isn't something you should have to see."

Harry sighed and went over to his lover, who was currently grading papers at his desk. "I've already seen you transform," he reminded Remus, and he took the quill out of Remus' hand and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his professor's neck. Harry gave Remus the most desperate look he could manage. "Please?"

Remus burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, kissing him deeply. "Quit it, I won't be able to say no if you keep looking at me like that."

Harry grinned and kissed him again. "Oh, but Remus, that's just the reason I'm looking at you like this." He hesitated and then smiled seductively. "Or did you have another reason in mind?"

"Harry!" laughed Remus, but was silenced by Harry's lips. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and kissed Harry back. They kissed for several minutes before Remus gently released their kiss. "I should get back to grading these papers, as much as I'd like to finish this. Why don't you go run a bath for us," he suggested," and I'll be in in ten minutes."

"Okay," Harry agreed. He pecked Remus on the lips and headed for the bathroom, but there was a knock at the door. Harry glanced at the door and then at Remus, and disappeared into the bedroom. Remus stood and opened the door, and was surprised to see Minerva McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Remus," she greeted him.

Remus nodded. "Minerva."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," said McGonagall. Remus' heart pounded. Could someone have found out about him and Harry? "It's about your potion."

"The Wolfsbane Potion?" Remus confirmed, filled with pure relief.

"Er, yes," McGonagall agreed, a suspicious look in her eyes. "One of the ingredients that is usually imported from India, well, they've run out and they can't get any until after the full moon."

Remus' heart sank, and he nodded. Now there was no way he would ever let Harry stay with him, at least not during this full moon. "Am I still staying at the Shreiking Shack?" he made himself ask.

"Yes," McGonagall answered, "as far as I know, that is still the plan. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thank you," Remus murmured. He closed the door and went into the bathroom to find Harry already in the bathtub. Remus undressed quickly and got in, wrapping his arms around Harry as he settled into the warm water.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, resting his head on Remus' shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Minerva," Remus replied. "I won't be getting my Wolfsbane potion this month. They ran out of an ingredient that's imported to Hogwarts from India, and they won't be getting any more until after the full moon."

"What?" Harry's eyes opened and he sat up.

"Harry-" Remus protested, but Harry held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't you 'Harry' me, Remus Lupin," Harry interrupted him. "I am not going to let you suffer!"

Remus smiled, it was really sweet that Harry cared about him getting his potion. "I love you so much, my Harry," he said, gently holding Harry's face in his hands. Softly, he kissed Harry's lips, and Harry pushed Remus under him in the water.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hours later found Harry standing in front of the door to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was staring at him in curiosity, wondering why Harry was just standing there. After a moment, Harry mumbled the password and the door swung open. Harry felt the Fat Lady's eyes on him as well as many others, and the situation was quite awkward. But Harry kept walking, and everybody else turned back to what they were doing as Harry made his way over to his friend. "Hermione," he whispered as the girl stared at him. "I need your help."


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later, Harry and Hermione sat at a table in the library, a stack of books about potions beside them. They had gone to see Snape about the missing ingredient, but all he said was that it was a certain ingredient that was really rare. Still, it was uncharacteristically nice of him to give Harry and Hermione the rest of the ingredients for the potion.

"Here it is," Hermione said, finding the ingredient in the book. "The Dirigible Plum, it's a fruit that is originally from India but was eventually brought over to London and…" She trailed off.

"And…what?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Harry," she said, "it's in the Dark Forest."

Harry's heart filled with dread. "The Dark Forest," he repeated, fear in his voice. "Right. That's where it is." He looked out the window at the Dark Forest, which seemed more dangerous than ever.

"Harry, you're not going to go, are you?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Of course I'm going," Harry decided. "Remus needs this-"

"Harry, no!" Hermione hissed, grabbing his arm to stop him as he headed towards the door.

"Hermione, I have to," Harry muttered through gritted teeth. He pulled Hermione out of the library. "I love him, and if I don't get this ingredient-"

"I'm sure there's another solution," Hermione protested. "Don't get yourself killed, Harry."

"I need to do this, Hermione," Harry whispered, exasperated. "I will not let him suffer because of an ingredient that's what, three hundred yards from the castle?!"

"Harry," Hermione whispered back, but Harry made his way to the door as Hermione tried to block it, and he began the walk to the entrance of the castle.

The book had said the Dirigible Plum fruit was on the left side of the Dark Forest, so Harry followed a path that would surely lead him to it. After a while of walking Harry felt like someone was watching him, and he gasped and turned around, wand already in his shaking hand.

"Who's there?" he called out, heart pounding. A shadow darted across the path and he cried out, but a hand clapped over his mouth, muffling his screams.

Slowly, Harry turned. "Harry Potter," Voldemort sneered. "We meet again."

Harry's emerald eyes were wide. "V-Voldemort."

"Yes, young Potter," spat Voldemort. "How sweet of you to go wandering off into the Dark Forest for your werewolf boyfriend. Is this what you're looking for?" Voldemort held up the small fruit, and Harry lunged for it but Voldemort put it in his robes pocket, and he let out a menacing laugh. "Love makes us do stupid things sometimes, Potter. Your parents, sacrificing their lives for yours. Lupin, willing to quit his teaching job to be with you-"

"Crucio!" Harry yelled. Red-orange light shot out of Voldemort's wand, and they fought in a mixture of red and green. Harry could literally feel the strength leaving him, and just as he passed out he swore he heard voices and sobbing that sounded a lot like his lover.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry seemed to be floating in darkness, or at least he thought. Floating in darkness, for a long time. It was nice, he thought, he got some peace and quiet for a change. He felt safe here.

Slowly, discreetly, Harry began to hear voices, and also a quiet weeping. "This is my fault," he heard Remus say.

"No, of course it isn't, Professor Lupin," Hermione's voice disagreed.

Remus!

Great, thought Harry. The minute they were alone, or maybe sooner since it was close to the full moon, he would surely get an earful. Harry really wasn't in the mood to get lectured at the moment.

His eyes fluttered open, and everybody gasped. "Harry," Remus sighed, relieved, and he embraced his lover. "Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're okay-" His voice broke and he sobbed into Harry's arms.

Harry smiled and hugged him back, and when they finally released each other awkwardness suddenly filled the room. Remus cleared his throat and sat back down in his chair, and Hermione smiled as Madame Pomfrey left, pulling the curtain closed so the three were alone.

The minute Hermione had stopped lecturing Harry and had closed the curtain behind her, Remus got up again and kissed Harry hungrily. Harry whimpered and pulled Remus on top of him as Remus' tongue entered his mouth.

However, the second the kiss ended Remus hissed, "Harry James Potter, what in Godric's name were you thinking?!"

Harry was shocked. "I did it out of love for you!" he whispered, so Madame Pomfrey wouldn't hear them.

Remus was on the verge of tears again. "I just…can't bear to think of what would have happened if Hermione and Ron and I hadn't found you when we did-"

Harry moved to console him, but only then did he hear what Remus had said. "Wait…Ron was there?" Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he was glad that Ron had cared enough to go after Harry with Remus and Hermione.

Remus nodded, tears in his eyes. Harry kissed him deeply, wiping the tears away. "This is all my fault, Harry," he said.

"No," Harry objected, reaching for Remus' hand and squeezing it lightly.

"But Harry-" Remus began, only he was interrupted by Harry's lips on his.

"Still think it's your fault?" Harry grinned.

Remus managed a weak chuckle. "Yes, if it means you'll kiss me again."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that day Harry was released from the hospital wing, and the first thing he did was go to the common room to find Ron. Unfortunately, when Ron saw Harry, he immediately began to make his way to the dormitory. "Ron, wait!" Harry called. "Listen, Remus told me you…" -he lowered his voice- "you were there, in the Dark Forest with him and Hermione."

Ron swallowed. "So?"

"Ron, don't you get it?" Harry protested. "That _means_ something. Please, just hear me out. I want to be friends again."

"Why would I want to keep being friends with you?" Ron demanded. "You _cheated_, Harry."

"Ron, listen to me," Harry pleaded. "I, Harrison James Potter, didn't cheat! After all we've gone through do you think I would even want to be in that dumb competition?"

Ron sighed, and to Harry's surprise he smiled. "You know what, mate, you're right. And I'm sorry that I accused you of doing that, it just seemed like the right explanation. And I know that I can't just get your trust back, I'll have to earn it-"

"No, Ron," Harry interrupted him. "I-I trust you."

Ron was grinning from ear to ear by now, and he hugged Harry. "I'm really sorry, mate."

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

"Erm, Remus?" said Harry that night, winding a string of his silk robe around his finger as he looked at his lover, who was watching TV. "You're not…you're not mad at me, are you?"

Remus stared back at him for a few moments. "Come here," he finally said. When Harry obeyed he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him gently.

A few moments after Remus broke their kiss, Harry opened an eye and smiled at him. "So you're not mad?" he confirmed.

"To be honest," Remus replied, "I'm a little irritated that you went into the Dark Forest to get something I could have gone without, but the thought was very sweet."

"But I didn't even get to it," Harry protested. "Do you know if anyone got it after they found me?"

"Severus did," Remus answered.

"Snape-I mean, Professor Snape?" Harry repeated. "Why was he there?"

"He's a better DADA teacher than I am," Remus declared.

Harry shook his head and gave Remus a deep, loving kiss. "You're a great teacher, Remus. Snape's a mean bastard."

"Harry!" gasped Remus, but he was laughing. "Wait till Sirius hears that. He'll be doing cartwheels around the house."

Harry laughed, it was nice to hear his boyfriend laugh, and they snuggled on the couch together, exchanging kisses every so often. After a while Harry asked, "So can I please, please go with you tomorrow night?"

Remus sighed. Harry had gotten him the ingredient for the Wolfsbane potion, he owed Harry, and besides maybe having him there wouldn't be so bad. "All right," he agreed.

Harry's heart lifted, he threw himself onto Remus' lap and Remus held him tightly. Sighing happily, Harry nestled his head under Remus' chin. Remus' arms around him felt so good, and he felt so safe. "I love you, Remus Lupin," Harry murmured, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"I love you too, Harry Potter," Remus chuckled. "And I look forward to having you with me tomorrow."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Harry woke up still on the couch, snuggled against his boyfriend. "Remus?" he mumbled, opening his eyes.

After a few moments Remus stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning, love," he said, pecking Harry on the lips. He moved to get up but Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Remus' waist, and Remus chuckled and began to run his fingers through his lover's messy hair.

"Mmm, this is perfect." Harry nuzzled closer to Remus' chest and sighed. "Love you."

"I love you too, Harry," smiled Remus, and he planted a kiss on the boy's hair. "As much as I would like to stay here forever, we should get going if we don't want to miss breakfast."

Harry shook his head. "I don't mind missing breakfast. It's a Saturday morning."

Remus laughed and pulled Harry closer to him. "All right," he finally decided. "I don't mind at all."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ugh, I think this place got creepier since the last time we were here," Harry complained as they walked into the bedroom.

Remus smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind him. "I believe so," he agreed. "Not really any good memories here, are there?"

"No, not many," Harry replied as Remus kissed his neck. Harry leaned his head back, giving Remus better access. "Well, we can make some."

Remus smiled against Harry's skin. "As much as I would like to have you right here, the full moon's going to be any minute."

Harry nodded. "You took your potion, right?" he confirmed. Remus nodded and kissed him on the mouth. Harry moaned and kissed back, and the kiss quickly grew passionate. "Remus," Harry moaned, clinging to Remus as if to never let him go.

"Harry," Remus echoed, smashing their lips together. Harry unbuttoned Remus's shirt and slid it off his shoulders, and he was reaching for Remus' belt when he felt Remus suddenly shove him away. "It's happening," he announced. "Harry, get back. Now!"

Frightened, not of Remus but of his tone of voice, Harry stepped backwards until he ran into the wall behind him, and he watched as the transformation slowly began to take place.

Moments later, Remus stood across the room from him in his werewolf form. "R-Remus?" Harry asked, hesitantly, and he slowly made his way towards the wolf. He reached his hand out and the wolf nuzzled his palm, inhaling his scent. Moony purred softly and Harry was filled with that pleasant warm, tingly feeling. Moony's golden eyes were filled with pure love, and he ventured forward and licked Harry's face.

"Ew," Harry laughed. "That's disgusting, Remus." Moony smiled, showing his teeth. "You really are beautiful, you know. Inside and out."

The wolf's eyes filled with tears, and Harry could almost hear Remus objecting. Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, you'll never believe me anyway," he predicted. "Do you want to sleep? I can hold you, if you want."

Moony nodded and followed Harry to the bed, where he got right up next to Harry and nudged him playfully. "Remus," Harry protested, stroking the gray fur. Moony purred again and closed his eyes, it seemed as though that was just what he wanted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Harry woke the next morning, he felt warm skin instead of fur. Remus was naked and snuggled against him, his erection poking Harry under the covers. Harry smiled, wondering what Remus was currently dreaming about. Harry reached under the blankets and took Remus' erection in his hands. Remus gasped out and his eyes immediately flew open.

"Harry," he sighed, closing his eyes again. "Oh God, please keep doing that."

"I would say good morning," said Harry as he stroked Remus' erection, "but I doubt it's necessary."

Remus managed a weak laugh as he came and kissed Harry's lips softly. "Thank you…for staying with me last night," he murmured. "It was wonderful."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad." He returned Remus' kiss and rested his head on his lover's shoulder, burying his face in Remus' neck.

"Truthfully, Harry," said Remus, "that was the best full moon night I have ever had." He grinned. "Even if I didn't get a chance to make passionate love to you before the transformation."

"There's time now," Harry pointed out, and Remus opened an eye.

"You are quite right, my love," Remus agreed, and he crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

After DADA a few days later, Hermione pulled Harry aside as the students were leaving. "You coming, 'Mione?" asked Ron as he packed up his things.

"Yeah, in a minute," Hermione replied. "I just need to talk to Harry for a second about a paper."

Ron nodded, and left with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Remus had left the room for a second and gone up to his office, and Hermione said, "Hagrid asked to see you."

"What?" said Harry. "Why?"

"I dunno," she answered. "He just said-"

"Harry, Hermione?" Remus said from behind them. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, we were only-" Hermione began.

"Remus can know," Harry told her. "Hermione was saying that Hagrid wants to see me."

"Why?" questioned Remus. Harry shrugged. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm coming with you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

"Did you bring your cloak?" Hagrid asked Harry that night as they walked with Remus through the Dark Forest.

"Yeah, I brought the cloak," Harry answered, a bit nervous about being in the Dark Forest after what happened several days ago.

"You'll see soon enough," was Hagrid's only response. They walked in silence, Remus clutching Harry's hand like a lifeline. When Hagrid told him to pay attention as he kissed Remus (they had told Hagrid earlier after an argument about it), Harry noticed a red-orange colored flower on Hagrid's shirt.

"Is that a flower?" asked Harry, awed. "Hagrid, have you combed your hair?"

Hagrid blushed. "As a matter of fact, I have," he responded. "Might want to try the same thing now and again."

"Hey, that's Remus' fault," Harry protested. "He won't let me near a brush except in the morning."

Remus grinned, that was very true. They stopped walking when they heard a faint roaring sound, and Harry's heart plummeted into his throat. There was growling, and then a voice: "Hagrid?"

The gamekeeper smiled and ventured forward, and Harry and Remus followed, Remus' arm protectively around Harry. Harry was just reaching up to kiss Remus again when Hagrid suddenly turned and said, "Oh! The cloak, put the cloak on!"

Harry obeyed and covered him and Remus with it. Under it they saw Hagrid approach a very tall woman. "Bonsoir, Olympe."

"Oh, Hagrid, I thought...I thought you weren't coming, that you had forgotten me," the female voice said.

"Couldn't forget you, Olympe," replied Hagrid. Harry tapped Remus' shoulder and made a gagging sound, and Remus snickered.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" asked Madame Maxime. "When we spoke earlier, you sounded so...exhilarated.

"You'll be glad you came," Hagrid assured her. "Trust me."

Can we please get on with it? thought Harry impatiently. Harry smiled smugly as the two in front of them did indeed begun walking, and they stopped at a clearing in the woods.

Harry couldn't believe what he saw, and he looked over at his boyfriend to see his mouth dangling open. "Can we get closer?" asked Madame Maxime, and without waiting for an answer she stepped hesitantly forward.

"Dragons?" Harry demanded, pulling the cloak off him and Remus. "That's the first task? You're joking."

"Come on Harry," Hagrid protested. One of the large boxes was shaking so badly that it burst open to reveal a cage, and the huge dragon was thrashing around in its cage. "These are seriously misunderstood creatures."

"Hagrid," warned Remus, but Hagrid only shook his head. At that moment the dragon blew fire at them, and they ducked. It narrowly missed their heads and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Misunderstood," repeated Harry.

"Although that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work," said Hagrid. "Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him, you know." Harry chuckled, why couldn't he be present in the most amusing moments? "Now come on," said Hagrid, "Ron's brother Charlie is here."

"All right, Hagrid?" Charlie came up to them, and Harry grinned at him.

Hagrid nodded. "You know Harry, I'm sure," he said, "and this is his boyfriend Remus Lupin."

Remus shook hands with Charlie, and Harry whispered to Charlie that his relationship with Remus wasn't out in the open-yet. "My lips are sealed," promised Charlie, and they turned to the dragons.

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" asked Hagrid.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail." Charlie was referring to a black dragon that looked to be sleeping, and below his eye was a gleaming yellow. "There's also a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, and a Chinese Fireball."

Harry looked over at Remus, who looked like he was going to cry. Harry smiled and squeezed his hand, and Remus smiled back and kissed him on the lips.

"This your first date?" Charlie teased, and Remus and Harry flushed a matching deep scarlet.

"He's only joking," Hagrid interrupted, gazing longingly at the Chinese Fireball.

Harry turned back to Charlie. "How's Norbert?" he asked. Norbert was the dragon that Hagrid had raised from an egg he had won in the woods during the trio's first year at Hogwarts. It had turned out to be Quirrell and Voldemort in the woods, and Charlie had taken Norbert with him when he left.

"He's all right," answered Charlie. "Or should I say, she."

"Norbert's a girl?" Harry said, incredulous. Charlie nodded.

"Well, I'd better get Harry back to Remus' rooms before they get caught," Hagrid said. "Thanks for your time, Charlie."

"Anytime, Hagrid," Charlie answered as he, Harry, Remus, and Madame Maxime left the clearing.

**AN: Sorry there wasn't a lot of Remus/Harry in this chapter, but I needed to continue on with the plot. Hope you all liked it anyway(:**


	18. Chapter 18

It was nice outside the next day, the last day before the first task, and the trio of best friends went outside to enjoy it. Remus was in a meeting, and Hermione was studying and Ron and Harry were deep into conversation about Quidditch.

Cedric and his friends from Hufflepuff came outside then, and Harry excused himself and went over to him. "Hey," said Harry.

"Oh, hey Harry," Cedric greeted him. "What's up?"

Harry pulled Cedric aside and said, "Dragons. That's the first task."

"Dragons? You're serious?" Cedric said in amazement. Harry nodded. "Well…thanks."

Harry nodded, and went to rejoin his friends. "What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry answered. If he told Ron and Hermione about the dragons, they would spend the rest of the day worrying about him, and Harry didn't want that. He already had Remus worrying about him.

"So how are you and Remus?" Hermione asked, waggling her eyebrows at Harry.

"We're all right," Harry informed her. "We've had our fair share of arguments, but I love him so much." He hesitated, and lowered his voice. "I was with him on the full moon."

Hermione gasped. "You…Really?"

Harry nodded, and Hermione smiled. "Took a lot of convincing, but in the end he let me come. I think he wanted me to come, he just didn't want to admit it."

"I'm glad you were able to go with him," said Hermione happily.

"Me too," Harry admitted, and he smiled at her. "Thanks for helping me. I never would have been able to get the ingredient without you."

Hermione nodded, and Harry was glad that his best friends weren't angry with him anymore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a while, Harry went back to his and Remus' rooms and worked on his DADA essay in front of the TV. He wished Remus would get back already so they could have a romantic evening before the first task tomorrow.

It was almost dark when Harry finally finished his essay, and as he put the parchment in his bag he found he could think of nothing but Remus. Sighing, he unzipped his pants and put his hand in his underwear, and he began to stroke himself. Harry moaned, imagining it was Remus' hand that was touching him instead of his own, and a few moments later he came. "Remus!" he gasped as the hot liquid spilled inside his pants. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, murmuring Remus' name softly, however he didn't hear the door open.

"Well, I must admit," said Remus, setting his briefcase down, "this is a wonderful sight to come home to."

Harry's eyes flew open, and his cheeks flushed red as he realized his lover was in the room, watching him. Remus went over to him and crushed their lips together in a fervent kiss, pinning Harry to the couch.

"Remus," Harry whimpered, his arms around the elder man's neck. He slid his tongue into Remus' mouth, and Remus groaned and kissed back hungrily. "I want you, Remus."

"Oh, Harry," Remus moaned as Harry removed his belt and wrapped his hand around Remus' erection. Remus gasped into Harry's mouth and he picked Harry up, carrying them to their bedroom. He pushed Harry down onto the pillows, kissing him hard.

"Wait."

Remus immediately pulled back and Harry flushed scarlet. "I was wondering, that is-may I, er…" He laughed nervously.

"You wish to dominate me, Harry?" Remus finished for him.

Harry nodded, blushing harder yet. Remus smiled and rolled onto his back, allowing Harry to crawl on top of him. It was different, but Harry enjoyed it immensely and it seemed as though Remus did, too. He pressed his lips to Remus' in a fiery kiss and tasted every inch of Remus' mouth before moving down to his neck. Remus leaned his head back to give Harry better access, moaning when Harry softly bit into the sensitive skin.

"Harry, I need…oh God…" Remus gasped. "_Please_, Harry."

"What do you need, Remus?" Harry grinned mischievously.

Remus closed his eyes. "Harry…"

Just the sound of Remus moaning like that sent Harry straight to cloud nine. "What?"

"Fuck me, Harry!" Remus yelled, and Harry jumped slightly. He was as hard as a rock, and he pushed deep inside Remus. Remus cried out and Harry kissed him, muffling his screams, partly to ease the pain a bit and partly so that nobody could hear him. Remus came, spilling his seed inside Harry, and Harry collapsed on top of his lover.

"That was amazing, Remy," Harry said, kissing his professor lightly.

Remus smiled. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

**AN: Sorry the first task wasn't this chapter, it will be next chapter I promise**


	19. Chapter 19

"This is a great day for all of us," Dumbledore was saying outside the tent, as Harry paced the room nervously right before the first task. Harry's heart thundered in his chest, and he gulped.

"Harry," Remus' voice whispered. He was standing outside the tent, eyes bloodshot, obviously he had been crying. Harry's eyes widened and he ran straight into his lover's arms, rubbing Remus' back soothingly.

"Shh," Harry soothed as Remus wept silently into his hair. "It'll be okay." He patted Remus' back awkwardly, he had never really comforted Remus or anyone else before. "Remy, look at me."

Remus looked up, tears in his eyes, and Harry held his boyfriend's face in his hands. "I'll be okay, my love. I'm alive. See?" Remus looked down with his eyes. "Hey Remus, Remus. I'll always come back to you."

Remus smiled at him, and they embraced. "I love you, Harry," Remus choked, and Harry felt him swallow.

"I love you too, my sweet Remus," Harry agreed. "I'll be thinking of you when I'm out there."

"I hope so," said Remus, pulling back and kissing Harry lightly on the lips. Unfortunately, someone gasped, a camera light flashed in Harry's eyes, and they sprang apart to see the excited expression of Rita Skeeter.

"Shit," cursed Harry.

"Shit, indeed," agreed Remus. "Of all the people to see us, it had to be the paparazzi."

"Well, what do we have here?" she trilled.

"I-I-I was just…" Harry stammered, blushing. She squealed excitedly and ran off, leaving Remus and Harry both cursing.

"I guess the only matter to discuss now is which of us Dumbledore's going to kill first," Remus decided.

Harry nodded in agreement. This should turn out well, he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stepped out of the tent and into the arena, he was so nervous his legs were shaking. "Harry! Harry! Harry!" the crowd yelled, and he tried his best to smile but it probably looked more like a cringe. The dragon was nowhere to be seen, but when Harry ventured forward he was knocked over by its huge tail. Harry had only seconds to move when the Horntail blew a fireball at him, and he looked up at the audience to see Remus, who was very pale. Harry moved for the egg and was almost crushed by the tail, again, the damn tail. He grunted and didn't have time to move before he was thrown halfway across the arena. Luckily he didn't hit any of the hard rocks, he landed on small pebbles, but it still hurt nonetheless. The dragon roared, and Harry cringed, praying that these moments wouldn't be his last. Not to mention he had made a promise to Remus that he would come back to him, and he never broke his promises.

"Your wand, Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "Your wand!"

"_Accio Firebolt!_" shouted Harry, but it was in vain. He gasped and hid behind a large rock, wheezing. The rock he was hiding behind was now aflame, and a broom was hurtling towards him as the rock burned, giving him hope. Without hesitating he mounted it and took off towards the egg, but a fireball caused him to swerve and almost fall to certain death. The dragon was now chasing him around the castle, it had destroyed the teachers' section of the bleachers, knocking several of the professors over, including one Severus Snape. Harry looked behind him, fortunately, he had lost the dragon for the moment. Then it came flying out of nowhere and knocked him off his broom. He yelled out, sliding down the roof of the castle, and he managed to grab onto a window ledge. Harry managed to look down, his broom was on a the ledge below him. Suddenly the ledge he was holding onto crumbled, and he grabbed onto the one below, where the broom was. His heart leapt into his throat when he realized his broom was stuck, and he managed to grab it and leap onto it before the dragon reached him.

"Yes!" Remus screamed as Harry came into view of the Quidditch field, and Harry grabbed the egg, relieved he had completed the task without getting himself killed. People began running into the arena, the first being Remus, and instead of just embracing Harry he kissed Harry full on the mouth for all to see.

The applause immediately fell silent as they kissed deeply, passionately, and with obvious tongue. Everyone gasped, all but Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore, who knew. Cameras flashed, people reacted, and Harry wondered about the mess he and Remus had just gotten themselves into.


	20. Chapter 20

"How am I ever going to get myself out of this one?" Harry sighed as he sat at the kitchen table the following morning reading the Daily Prophet. Remus came up behind him with a mug of coffee, and read over his lover's shoulder.

_Remus J. Lupin, DADA Professor Of Hogwarts And Werewolf, Kisses Harry Potter_, the headlines read. _Fourteen year old Harry Potter and thirty six year old Remus Lupin shared a kiss after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. However, this wasn't their first kiss. They shared a heart melting moment before the tournament, which also ended in a kiss. "I was not able to find out more about Harry Potter's relationship with Professor Remus Lupin," says Rita Skeeter._ Remus snorted and sipped his coffee, reaching over Harry's shoulder to flip the page. _The Ministry has taken the matter into their hands, and currently are debating about Mr. Potter's relationship with Remus Lupin._

"Your parents would murder me," Remus concluded.

Harry shook his head, he stood up and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. "No they wouldn't," he objected, kissing Remus on the lips.

Remus smiled and kissed him back, setting his mug down on the table. He slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and massaged it against Harry's own tongue, and Harry moaned and grinded their hips together. "You are very sexy," Remus groaned, smashing their lips together. Harry grinned and pulled Remus' shirt over his head, and just as he was reaching for his lover's belt the doorbell ring. "I'm going to have that damn doorbell removed," growled Harry against Remus' lips, and Remus laughed.

"You'd better not, mate," Ron called from outside the locked door. Harry groaned, but opened the door for his best friend anyway.

"Hey Harry." Remus glanced into the room. "Hello Professor Lupin."

"Ron." Remus nodded, and reached for his shirt which was on the floor. It was a Saturday, and they didn't have classes, so it was well past the time when school usually started.

"Want to hang out today Harry?" Ron asked.

"Um…" Harry looked at Remus, then at Ron.

"It's all right, Harry." Remus went over to Harry and held his face in his hands, kissing him softly. "Go have fun with your friends."

"Having fun with you doesn't seem like a bad idea, either." Harry smiled seductively at Remus. "Besides, most of my friends probably don't like me too much right now."

"I like you," Ron declared, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "And if Seamus and Dean and those gits don't approve of your relationship with professor Lupin, then I'll-"

"Ron," scolded Remus, but Harry just grinned. He really appreciated that Ron was willing to turn against his own friends to side with Harry.

"It's okay, Remus," Harry told him. He knew Ron was just looking out for him, just as Remus looked out for him.

Remus scowled. "Just remember, Ron, I'm still a professor and if you accidentally spill details I just may tell Dumbledore."

"I don't think anyone's soon going to forget you're a professor," Ron declared.

Harry tried to distract them-besides, spending his day with Ron and Hermione didn't seem like a bad idea. "Ron, do you want to meet by the lake at around noon?" he tried.

Ron grinned. "Sure, Harry," he agreed. "See you then. Bye professor Lupin." With that, he closed the door behind them.

"Your friend's got a small temper," Remus declared, a hungry look in his amber eyes, which glinted with gold.

"He does," said Harry, and slammed his lips onto Remus'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe you kissed him," said Hermione that afternoon, "in front of everyone!"

"I kind of can't believe it either," Harry agreed.

"But why did you do it?"

"Rita Skeeter saw us before the first task," explained Harry. "I guess I wanted people to hear it-or see it-from us before they read it in the news."

"Dumbledore's going to be so pissed," Ron predicted.

"Well I'll have a DADA professor with me when I see him next, so at least he won't kill us," Harry pointed out.

"You overestimate me, my love," came a mild voice from behind him.

"Remus!" Harry rejoiced, and threw himself into his boyfriend's lap. Ron snickered and Hermione giggled, and Harry and Remus shared a kiss.

"Please don't do that here," Ron complained as Harry moaned into Remus' mouth.

"Oh Ronald leave them alone, they're in love," Hermione commented.

"I can see that," Ron said as Harry slipped his tongue past Remus' lips. "Gross."

Harry smiled into the kiss, and whimpered when Remus pulled away. "Maybe Ron's right, public displays of affection may not be such a good idea right now," said Remus. Just then Harry spotted Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, who was red-eyed and when she saw Harry looking at her she turned and went back to her friends.

"She's got quite the crush on you, mate," Ron said, a sympathetic tone in his voice as he watched his sister disappear. "I doubt she was too happy watching you and Professor Lupin make out in the arena yesterday."

Harry swallowed, he felt guilty. Remus wrapped an arm around Harry and kissed his hair, which made him feel a bit better. "I love you," he sighed, burying his face in Remus' neck.

"Awwww," smiled Hermione, and Remus and Harry blushed.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Ron said, and the attention was turned on him. "Let's go swimming!"


	21. Chapter 21

"I still can't believe you threw me," Harry laughed the next day as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He was referring to yesterday when he, Remus, Ron, and Hermione were swimming in the lake and Remus had literally picked him up and thrown him.

"Hey, you deserved it for pinching my arse underwater," Remus said. Harry grinned and went over to his friends at the Gryffindor table (after kissing Remus lightly on the lips and people stared), and Remus took his seat at the staff table.

"Hey, where's Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ron suddenly. As if on cue, Snape stepped up to where Dumbledore usually stood to make announcements.

"If I may have your attention, teachers and students," said Snape. "Silence! Thank you. As some of you may have heard, Professor Dumbledore is away on Ministry business at the present moment so I will be taking over as Headmaster while he is away."

Snape as headmaster. That couldn't be good. "Shit," Harry whispered under his breath, and he and Remus exchanged a glance. Guilt surged through Harry, surely this was his fault, this was entirely because of his relationship with Remus. Remus shook his head, as if reading Harry's mind, and Harry smiled sadly at him.

"I feel terrible," Harry declared that afternoon as he and Remus watched TV and snuggled. "Because of me, everyone has to deal with Snape taking over until Dumbledore gets back from dealing with our problems."

"Don't say that," Remus protested, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "This is not your fault. You can't help what you feel. Sometimes, love decides for us."

"Isn't that the truth," Harry snorted, resting his head on Remus's shoulder and closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you so very much, my Harry." Remus lifted his lover's chin and brushed their lips together. Harry whimpered and put his hands behind Remus' neck, deepening the kiss. Remus' hands went in Harry's messy hair and he twisted his tongue around Harry's, causing his boyfriend to moan. The noises Harry made as the kiss grew passionate made Remus quickly grow hard, and he began to kiss Harry's neck.

Harry immediately leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Oh Remus, that feels so good…"

"You like that?" Remus smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the boy's lips before moving down to his jaw.

"Remus, I want you," Harry moaned, licking his lips. "Oh Merlin, I want it!"

"What do you-" Remus began, about to get revenge on Harry for teasing him last time they made love, but Harry interrupted him by crushing their lips together in a passion-filled kiss. Harry stroked Remus' erection through his pants and removed his belt, then pulled his pants down only to find what he hadn't expected.

"Silk underwear?" Harry gaped and Remus smirked. "When did this happen?"

"You are quite oblivious during sex, my love," Remus commented, pulling Harry into a sweet kiss.

"Well, your underwear usually isn't bright pink," Harry pointed out. "Trousers are usually the last thing on my mind, unless I'm trying to get them out of the way."

Remus smiled against Harry's lips and sucked on Harry's tongue, and Harry gasped into his lover's mouth. Harry climbed onto Remus' lap and sucked on his lower lip, deepening the kiss once more, and Remus smiled against Harry's mouth. "Please Remus," Harry begged. "Take me."

Remus smiled, reaching for his wand and giving Harry several fingers to suck on for lubrication. After a moment Remus kissed Harry on the lips to distract him as he gently slid into Harry. Harry's screams were muffled against Remus' lips as Remus pushed in deeper, moving his lips gently against Harry's. Harry was so lost in their kiss that he barely noticed the pain, though he knew he would be sore later. The feeling of Remus moving inside him was amazing, and also the familiar taste of his mouth.

"This is so amazing Remy," Harry sighed, resting his head against his lover's chest.

"I agree, Harry," said Remus, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "You are the love of my life."

"Oh, you're so sweet," smiled Harry, kissing Remus softly. "You're the love of my life, too."

Remus smiled, and he continued moving inside Harry as they kissed again.


	22. Chapter 22

Sirius sighed as he put his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table, and he took a bite of his soup. He had been avoiding Remus and Harry all year, Severus had offered to let Sirius stay in his quarters instead of the ones he was supposed to share with Remus and Harry, it was too painful to see the obvious love between them. It had hurt to see them kiss after the first task the other day, it had reminded Sirius of when he and Remus first came out.

"You read the _Daily Prophet_, I presume," Severus said as he came out of his bedroom.

Sirius nodded, flipping the page. A lump formed in his throat as a moving picture showed Remus and Harry embracing, and then their lips touching.

"I'm sorry." Severus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"You know, Severus, sometimes I can't believe you're actually being nice to me," Sirius commented.

Severus smirked and sat down beside him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sirius hesitated, thinking about that for a moment. "A hug doesn't sound too bad right now," he decided.

"Nothing too sentimental," said Severus.

"Please?"

"Oh, fine," Severus groaned. "Get over here, Black." Sirius smiled as Severus hugged him, and Sirius' heart plummeted into his throat at the nice feeling. He had been falling in love with Severus all year, as much as he really, really hated to admit it. Of course he could never admit it to Severus, not unless he wanted them to go back to being enemies. If Sirius ruined their newly found friendship, he would never forgive himself.

"Um, Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No, Harry, you do it like this."

"Sorry." On that same day, Remus and Harry were waltzing around in their living room, or at least trying, because Harry kept tripping over his lover's feet.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Put your hand on my waist, Harry," he instructed, "and don't try to seduce me while you're at it."

"Damn," Harry pouted, and Remus smiled. "That's one thing I'm good at."

"I couldn't agree more, my love," Remus agreed, kissing Harry softly. "Now come on, we have to learn this by Friday. We are going to be dancing together at the Yule Ball."

Harry nodded and looked down at their feet, and he managed to get through a whole song without stepping on Remus' feet. "I did it!" he exclaimed.

"You did," smiled Remus, and he kissed Harry passionately. "I'm proud of you."

Harry's heart swelled with love as he kissed back. "I can't wait for the dance," he told Remus. "I'm really excited."

"Me too," Remus admitted, pressing another kiss to Harry's lips.


	23. Chapter 23

The Great Hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland. There was snow falling from the ceiling, and there were lots of tables and a stage with a band getting ready to play. "Ready, my love?" Remus looked over at Harry and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Harry kissed him back softly. "As ready as I'll ever be," he declared. "This is going to be so embarrassing, being the only one here who doesn't know how to dance."

"What about your friend Ron?" Remus smirked.

"Hermione's been teaching him how to dance," Harry told him. "It was kind of disastrous. A bit frightening, too, but in the end I think he did better than me."

"Oh don't talk like that," said Remus, "or I may just have to keep your mouth occupied."

Harry smiled seductively at Remus, and he pulled his date into a corner. Remus sat down at a table and pulled Harry onto his lap, and they began a snogging session. Harry's hands went into Remus' hair and he let out a small moan when Remus' tongue slipped past his teeth.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" said a low baritone voice. Harry and Remus broke apart to see one Severus Snape, accompanied by Sirius Black.

"_Sirius_?" Harry gasped. "You and Snape…since when?" "Shut it, Potter, he's not my date," snapped Snape.

"Unless you want to-" Sirius started, but Snape pulled a copy of the _Evening Prophet _out of his black dress robes and smacked Sirius in the head with it. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

Harry grinned and tried to hold in his laughter. "That's Snape for you," he said.

"That's _Professor _Snape for _you_, Potter," Snape asserted.

"How are you, Sirius?" said Remus then.

Sirius swallowed. "All right." He hesitated and Snape gave him a look. "I'm…sorry I've been kind of…distant. It's just-"

"I understand," Remus interrupted him. Harry nodded.

Sirius smiled weakly. "Well," said Harry's godfather, "I hope you two have a good time."

"You too," said Harry. With that Sirius and Snape walked off, Snape whispering something in Sirius' ear. Harry turned back to his lover. "Now, where were we?"

Remus smiled and brushed their lips together. "We'd better go get in line behind the other champions," said Remus. "Not that I don't want to stay here."

Harry groaned. "Time to embarrass myself."

"Don't worry, I won't laugh too much," Remus joked, and Harry smacked him on the back of the head.

They got in line behind Victor Krum and Hermione, and Hermione smiled when she saw the couple. "You look great, Harry," she complimented him.

Harry returned the smile. "So do you," he said. Hermione really did look beautiful. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was up, pinned together with pink flowers that matched her dress. The couples began moving up then, and Harry and Remus followed Victor and Hermione. Harry had gotten Ron a date, Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister. Parvati was disappointed that she couldn't go with Harry, but Dean had eventually asked her after encouragement by Ron and Harry. Neville was going with Ginny, Harry thought they were perfect together.

Everyone fell silent then and Harry put his hand on Remus' waist and took Remus' hand with his other hand. They began waltzing quickly then, and Harry thought he did pretty well.

"You're doing great," Remus whispered into his ear.

Harry shivered.

After they finished waltzing Harry and Remus sat down at a table to catch their breath while the band played a fast song. Harry could see Hermione and Victor dancing, and Ron and Padma came over and sat down beside them.

"Hey Harry," said Ron glumly. Padma glanced over at Harry and Remus, and then to Ron.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked Ron.

"No, not really," Ron replied. Padma sighed and left, and Ron groaned while Harry did a facepalm. "Well I'm not a romantic."

"Clearly," said Harry. A slow song came on then, and Harry and Remus got up to dance. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and they shared a light kiss. "I love you so much Moony."

Remus smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you too." Harry's heart swelled with love and he rested his head on Remus' shoulder, burying his face in his lover's neck.

"Sometimes I still can't believe we're together," said Harry, kissing Remus' bare skin.

Remus pulled Harry closer. "I can't either," he agreed. "You are the love of my life, Harry."

"Oh Remmy, you're the love of my life too," Harry said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He kissed Remus lightly and they fell silent as they enjoyed the music and being in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

"Potter!" Cedric's voice brought Harry back to the present as he ran to catch up with Harry. "How…how are you?"

"Splendid."

Cedric grinned. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for tipping me off about those dragons."

"No problem," said Harry. "I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Exactly," Cedric agreed. "You know the prefects' bathroom on the third floor?"

Harry nodded.

"It's not a bad place for a bath," Cedric whispered, and he went to rejoin his friends, leaving behind a very confused Harry.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Cedric was right," said Harry that evening. "It's not a bad place for a bath." He turned in Remus' arms to give him a lingering kiss, and the couple jumped when they heard a high-pitched giggling sound. "Myrtle," Harry groaned.

"Hello Harry," said Myrtle. Harry quickly reached for the bubbles to cover himself and Remus, but they disappeared as soon as he grabbed them. "Remus."

"How does she know your name?" Harry asked Remus.

"I came in here a lot during my years in school," Remus replied, "and even more so during your third year." He winked at Harry.

Harry blushed.

"So it's true, then?" Myrtle giggled. "You and Harry are official?"

"How does she-" Harry began. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"He kept moaning your name," Myrtle informed him.

"Myrtle!" said Remus, horrified, and when Harry turned to him he went very red. "Give us some privacy, would you?" And he picked up a handful of bubbles and threw them at Myrtle. She just giggled again and disappeared underwater.

"Thought about me a lot last year, did you?" Harry said to Remus.

"Shut it, you," Remus said, kissing Harry hungrily. They kissed for a while, their kisses hot and passionate, and Harry began to grow bored so he occupied himself by kissing Remus' neck. "Harry," Remus said weakly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "I…I need you…inside me."

Harry smiled and pushed inside Remus, kissing his lover to muffle his screams. He pulled in and out of Remus a few times before finally resting his head on Remus' shoulder, both of them gasping for breath.

"The egg," Remus panted, his eyes still closed. Harry gave Remus a peck on the lips and reached for the golden egg that was sitting on the edge of the large fountain.

"Should I open it?" asked Harry.

By now Remus had gotten his breath back. "No, you just hold it in your hand and stare at it all day."

"Oh be quiet," said Harry, and he opened it. There was a loud screeching sound and Harry, Remus, and Myrtle covered their ears.

"What in Godric's name was that?" Remus asked as Harry quickly put the lid back on it, and he removed his hands from his ears.

"Try putting it _under _the water," Myrtle suggested. Harry and Remus both took a deep breath and went underwater, and Harry took off the lid to the egg. It seemed to glow a bit and a beautiful voice began singing.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We can not sing above the ground._

_While you're searching, ponder this,_

_We've taken what you'll surely miss._

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we've took._

_Put an hour the prospects black._

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Harry and Remus shot out of the water in unison, both gasping for air. "What the hell was that?" Remus gasped.

"I have no idea," Harry said.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but here's another chapter for you all. I will try to keep updating. And yes, there will be some MoonyXHarry on the next full moon, which will be this chapter also.**

"Come seek us where our voices sound," Harry repeated that night. "We cannot sing above the ground."

"Don't worry about it tonight." Remus sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Remus, the second task is in several days," Harry protested.

"We can figure it out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's the full moon."

"Not until tomorrow night. We have all day," Remus pointed out, pressing his lips to Harry's neck.

Harry grinned. "So that's why you want to wait," he observed, kissing Remus softly.

"I certainly won't deny it." Remus smiled seductively and reached for Harry's belt, kissing him harder.

Harry moaned, forgetting all about the egg and the song as Remus' soft lips moved against his. "Remus," Harry sighed as his hands went up to hold his lover's face. Remus' lips slid down to his neck and Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Remus kissed his throat softly, causing Harry to moan. "R-Remus," he gasped. "Please..." He kissed Remus deeply, allowing Remus to pick him up and carry him to the bedroom.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

The next day Harry spent with his friends. He and Hermione sat in the library studying, and then he and Ron and Ginny practiced Quidditch while Hermione watched. Ron and Harry tried to teach Hermione and Ginny to play wizard's chess later, and unfortunately they knew as much as they did about wizard's chess two hours later than they did before they started. After going to the dance with Neville, Ginny seemed to be a lot happier, and she and Harry were friends.

It was evening when Harry finally returned to his and Remus' quarters, and he fell on the couch beside Remus exhausted. "Long day?" suggested Remus, smiling.

"Never try to teach girls wizard's chess," Harry gasped. "Did you get your potion?"

"I did," Remus said. "Severus made it for me this month." He held up the small vial.

"I'd be surprised if Snape hadn't poisioned it," Harry warned.

"Sirius said he watched him make it," Remus said. "I better take it now." He opened the vial and poured it down his throat, then made a face. "Disgusting as ever."

Harry smiled.

They arrived at the Shreiking Shack about an hour later, just as it was getting dark. "I really hate to be distracting you, Harry," said Remus. "You need to be working on that clue with Hermione."

"Don't, Remus," Harry groaned, frustrated, and he kissed his lover softly. Remus kissed him back harder, but he soon pushed Harry away. "Stay back, Harry," he said, and he began to transform. A minute later Moony stood in front of him, his golden eyes full of sadness. Harry slowly approached him, feeling no fear that there was a werewolf standing in front of him. "Remus?" The wolf shrunk back, but Harry reached out and touched him. "I thought we discussed this," he sighed. "You need to be more accepting of yourself."

Moony just looked at him, and their eyes met. Harry ran a hand through his hair and stroked the werewolf's brown fur gently. Suddenly Moony took a step forward, and Harry backed up. Harry felt himself being lifted up then and he was thrown onto the bed.

When Moony entered him, Harry screamed in pain but it was nothing like when he and Remus made love. It felt completely different, but it was still amazing. Eventually Harry collapsed on the bed beside the werewolf, and they both fell asleep.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

Remus was still asleep when Harry woke the next morning. Bright sunlight shone into the bedroom of the Shreiking Shack, and it felt warm on Harry's skin. Remus was laying on his stomach, his face turned away from Harry. Harry smiled, remembering last night, and he shook Remus awake.

"Harry," he mumbled drowsily. "Thank you..."

Harry shook his head and pressed his lips against Remus'. Remus turned onto his back and pulled Harry on top of him, kissing him hungrily. "I wonder if Hermione's found anything," Remus said after they'd stopped to catch their breath.

Harry looked at him confused.

"About the clue?" Remus supplied. Harry nodded in realization, and Remus just shook his head before kissing him again.


End file.
